A Man Called Paladin
by LokiLeysmith
Summary: Paladin, a new hero from Canada, joins the GI Joe team. Sent to learn new things, and maybe teach the Joes a few new things as well. Will he succeed or is he in over his head? And as ever, Cobra waits in the shadows waiting to strike...


**A Man Called Paladin**

A GI Joe story by LokiLeysmith.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the G.I. Joe characters. The characters are currently under licence by IDW Publishing. Paladin is my own creation, but is inspired by the character in the TV western Have Gun-Will Travel starring Richard Boone. This story is set in the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero continuity as written by Larry Hama. Albeit with a few tweaks to certain things like ranks of certain characters and such.

 **Chapter One**.

Major Alexander Mason was jolted awake for what seemed like the hundredth time and became determined to keep himself awake for the rest of the trip.

Not that he hadn't been trying, but put him in the passenger seat of a car, or SUV in this case, for a long trip, and he'd be snoring within thirty minutes, if that.

Strangely plane rides didn't affect him all that much, and he could generally sleep normally during plane rides. He also managed to keep himself awake and sharp when going into dangerous situations, as he had to knowing full well a moments inattention would result in death and destruction for everyone involved.

Mason pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath to clear his head before fully opening his eyes and focusing on the scenery outside. Not that there was much to see outside the speeding vehicle other than the endless desert in the afternoon sun. Mason shook himself slightly to remind himself that he was in the desert in Utah, USA, and not the more hostile deserts of Afghanistan.

"Are you all right Major?" a woman's voice asked from beside him. Mason looked to his left into the smiling, yet concerned face of Sergeant Courtney Krieger, United States Army.

Mason nodded, smiling in appreciation as Krieger passed him a bottle of water. "I'm fine Sergeant. Spending the last few days travelling all over the place will take a bit out of you." He replied in a slightly tired, raspy voice.

This was accurate. Just four days ago, he'd gotten orders to hop on a transport to head back home to receive new orders for some new assignment. He'd been in Norway at that time training a new group of soldiers in Arctic Combat when he'd gotten the message. He'd caught a 2230 transport on a C-130 Hercules and headed back home.

Home in this case was Canadian Forces Base (CFB) Edmonton, located near the city of Edmonton, the Provincial capital of Alberta, Canada. This was the Regimental HQ of the 1st Battalion of the Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantry, PPCLI (1 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group). Mason had been serving this regiment proudly for the majority of his service in the Canadian Army, and indeed, most of his adult life.

He'd gone into his CO's office expecting to be confirmed as the new company commander of the group he'd been XO of for the last two years. Instead the General had a surprise for him.

'You have been selected to be the Canadian Army representative in an exchange program with the American Counter-Terrorist unit code-named G.I. Joe. Congratulations Major." The General was smiling and shaking his hand while Mason stood there dumbfounded.

Once Mason found his voice again, he asked the obvious question; "I'- I'm honored sure. But why me?"

The General smiled a bit wider. "Because some damn fool thought that it would be a great idea for you to get more experience in the big wide world? No idea, but given your experience and list of commendations you're eminently qualified." His face grew serious. "Besides you and I both know deep down that despite your time with the company, you haven't been a Major long enough to take over command."

Mason had to concede his point, despite his experience, he'd only been promoted to Major less than three months ago. That plus being a Mustang, an officer promoted from the ranks as it were, worked against him. Still, he was crestfallen and showed it.

"Son, I know this was what you've been working for and you have the respect and admiration of every man and women in your unit, but that's how the Army works." The General stood up and walked around his desk to place a hand on Mason's shoulder.

"Besides, look at this as an opportunity to show the Yanks how a proper Army should be run." The General grinned as he clapped Mason on the upper arm.

Mason laughed and looked back at the General. "I guess I can do that sir."

"You'd damn well do a lot more than guess Major." The General grew serious again. "From what we know the G.I. Joe Team is taking on global threats on a nearly daily basis. They are considered the absolute Best of the Best at what they do. We need you to learn from them and bring back what you learn so you can teach others like you've been doing. Am I making myself clear Major?"

Mason stood at attention and saluted. "Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"Good man." The General went back behind his desk and picked up a file marked 'TOP SECRET' and handed it to Mason. "Your formal orders and travel itinerary. You are to travel in civilian clothes on the flight indicated in the file." Mason looked at the itinerary and glanced at his watch. He had just under twelve hours to pack, say his goodbyes and get down to the airport.

"I'll send a few people to help with packing your belongings and ship them to where you're going. Should all be there by the time you arrive. Like I said, learn what you can from them and maybe teach them a thing or two in the process. I know you're good at that." The General had walked back to Mason's side of the desk hand extended. "Good luck son, and congratulations."

Mason shook the General's hand. "Thank you sir. Is there any other advice you can give me before I go?"

"Yes there is; You will not fail. That is a direct order. Dismissed Major."

Mason called his company HQ and told the Chief Warrant Officer to assemble the troops. Mason made his farewell speech as short and to the point as possible. Under orders not to tell them where exactly he was going or for how long, he explained that he'd be gone for a long time, who knew, and that he was proud to have served with each and every one of them. There was a general round of handshakes, tearful hugs, and well wishing before Mason extricated himself.

After the meeting, Mason went back to his quarters and me the two junior officers the General had sent to help him pack. Mainly he had a fair number of books that he had acquired over the years along with a modest DVD collection. He told the Lieutenants which books and DVD's could be shipped and which could be given to charity while he packed his suitcases. He didn't have many civilian clothes aside from a good suit, a few pairs of trousers and jeans, a few assorted T-Shirts and Polo shirts and four dress shirts, plus underwear and socks.

One suitcase held his full dress uniform, service dress uniform, and duty uniforms, along with his medals and other items. The other contained his civilian clothes minus the dress shirt and trousers he put on after a quick shower. The junior officers assured him that his belongings would be shipped promptly to the place his orders indicated, and that his more delicate gear, meaning his personal weapons and specialized gunsmith tools would be shipped separately through diplomatic channels. He was sure the Joes had all the toys he could imagine, but he wasn't going to part with the gear he'd lavished years of care and affection on anytime soon.

Mason was driven to the airport by his soon to be former driver, a female Warrant Officer 2nd Class named Jasmine or 'Jazz' to everyone in the unit. "Because I knew damn well you'd get lost.' She'd replied when Mason asked. Laughing, Mason tossed his luggage in the SUV and they took off.

Jazz stayed with him all the way until he was heading for the plane. "Don't forget us sir." Jazz whispered as he hugged her for what he felt was the last time.

"Never happen Jazz." He assured her before heading to the plane. He hoped the letter of commendation and recommendation for promotion he'd submitted two weeks ago went through, Jazz deserved both and then some.

Several hours later he arrived in Salt Lake City and after retrieving his luggage he was greeted by two rather distinct characters in civilian guise, one holding up a card with his name. After proper identification was made they headed out to the parking

The first, a tall astonishingly beautiful young woman who introduced herself as Sgt. Courtney Krieger, Army (or Cover Girl as she called herself after they left the airport). She was a tall, auburn-haired beauty who suited her code-name admirably. The brown bomber jacket, dark slacks and cowboy boots accentuated her figure.

The second, a man, was introduced as Sgt. Lance Steinberg, also Army. "everyone calls me Clutch!" He called with a grin as they sped out the airport at high speed. He was a tall, lanky dark-haired man with a few days' growth of beard on his face and what looked like a lair of grease all over his black leather jacket, blue jeans and work boots.

"Christ!" Cover Girl exclaimed as they plowed their way towards the desert. "Hawk told us he wanted the Major delivered alive!"

Clutch just accelerated. "He actually said; 'Pick up one Major Alexander Mason, and bring him to the PIT, ASAP." He looked at Mason and winked. "Don't worry about Cover Girl, she's all bark and no bite."

"Idiot! Keep your eyes on the damn road and your mouth shut!" Cover Girl snarled. Clutch laughed and managed to coax even more speed out of the SUV.

"Knew I should have drove here myself and brought along Snake Eyes." Cover Girl muttered, shaking her head. She looked back at Mason who was watching the whole exchange with amusement. "Sorry about that sir, but once you get to know Clutch, he's incorrigible."

"Sergeant, err, Cover Girl, I've served with a few incorrigible types in the past. Some of them would make Clutch look tame. Besides I'm sure a base like yours requires a lot of upkeep; painting, cleaning and the like." Mason directed the last at the back of Clutch's head. Clutch stiffened a bit, getting the message.

Cover Girl laughed. "You've had a bit of experience in that regard, I take it?"

"Oh yes. Plenty of work to do around a busy Army base, and more than a few bodies willing to 'volunteer' to do it." The General had once even given him a letter of commendation saying that he was happy to see how their regimental headquarters was always kept in nearly pristine condition.

Soon though the usual drowsiness took over and Mason made several attempts to doze off but was soon violently jarred awake. Finally, though Mason gave up and tried to focus his mind.

"Nearly there Major." Cover Girl announced. Mason peered out of the front window and saw they were approaching a heavily fortified gate complete with a machine gun nest and guard shack. A tall reinforced concrete fence, the top lined with heavy barbed wire. Four more high guard towers covering all the corners with searchlights and machine guns peered over the area. Mason was sure there were snipers with .50 caliber sniper rifles covering the approach.

A man with an M4 carbine beside him and a rather complicated periscope device in his hands waved to a tall man in desert fatigues and an M16A4 in his hands who approached the vehicle. Code words and greetings were exchanged, and the man in desert camo, Dusty, waved them on as the gates opened up. The large older man in the machine gun nest nodded impassively as they drove by.

"The guy with the periscope is called Sneak Peek, while the machine gunner is called Repeater." Cover Girl offered by way of explanation. As they drove past the rows of Quonset huts.

"Does everyone get a call sign or code name?" Mason asked.

"As a member of the main team, yes, it's mandatory for security reasons." Cover Girl replied as they pulled up to one particular hut.

"I get to choose my name right?" Mason asked while Clutch parked.

"Usually. Unless you've managed to piss off Beach Head or someone else." Clutch replied as they disembarked. Cover Girl went up and pressed a code into the keypad beside the door. A few clicks later and the door unlocked.

"Beach Head?" Mason wondered as Clutch opened the door.

"G.I. Joe's Command Sgt. Major. Come on in." Cover Girl added as she led the group inside.

Mason paused after stepping inside the hut. He wasn't sure what to expect, a fully modern army base with rows of techs sitting behind computer desks or a scene from M*A*S*H* maybe. Not a tall, Native American Man in a blend of Army fatigues and Native dress sitting cross legged on a prayer mat staring up at them, expression neutral.

"Conflict."

"Resolution." Cover Girl replied. Mason guessed that those were the daily challenge and passwords. They took their security seriously at least.

The Native soldier nodded once and stood up to his full imposing height. "Welcome Major. I am Spirit Iron-Knife. General Hawk awaits you below." He saluted before pulling back the prayer rug to reveal a wooden trap door. Opening the trap door revealed a dark set of stairs which went deep down.

 _Enter freely and of your own will._ Mason thought as he walked down the stairs behind Cover Girl, saluting Spirit as he went by.

"Have fun Major. See you later, babe!" Clutch called down as Spirit closed the trap door above them Cover Girl growled something unladylike as the door shut sealing them in. Still muttering Cover Girl lead them down the stairs for several minutes until they approached the bottom which was better lit. Another metal door awaited them.

"Last one, don't worry." Cover Girl smiled at Mason's slightly apprehensive expression in the gloom.

"Hope so." Mason replied, steeling himself for whatever was going to happen next. Cover Girl peered into a retinal scanner as a palm-print reader scanned her hand. A few clicks and buzzes were heard and the door opened to a well lit area.

"After you Major." Cover Girl waved him through. Mason took a few steps through the door and stopped dead at the sight which awaited him.

"Holy Shit!" Mason breathed as he stared in awe at the sight around him. He'd expected a fully modern military base, but this looked more like a scene from a _Star Wars_ movie. He found himself standing inside a massive underground aircraft hanger. Dozens of vehicles, tanks, planes, helicopters, and things he had no idea what the hell they were supposed to be filled the cavern.

Several hundred people, men and women, of many different races went about their daily business. Some looked like the support crew on board an aircraft carrier, different colored uniforms denoting different duties. Some were technicians and mechanics. But the majority of them were soldiers. Some were helping with vehicle maintenance, while some were armed to the teeth, ready to go on some mission or other. Mason was starting to feel at home.

"Major Alexander Mason?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned and found three people approaching him, two more men and a woman. And a large dog. A really large dog.

"That's me. Nice place you have here." Mason replied to the voice, the shorter attractive woman in olive drab fatigues and the rank insignia of an E-6 Staff Sergeant on her lapel. A tall burly man in dark fatigues, black beret, and the insignia of a Chief Warrant Officer 4 stood beside her. A Sergeant in fatigues with Military Police bands and helmet stood off to the side holding the dog's leash.

"Welcome to the PIT Major." The lady continued, saluting as did the other two. "My name is Lady Jaye, this is Flint, our Chief Warrant Officer, and the MP is Law and his dog, Order." Mason returned the salute, smiling in what he hoped was a non-threatening way to the big German Shepard who opened his mouth to reveal some very big teeth.

"Don't worry, Order won't attack you unless you try to attack the base or something." Law assured him.

"No worries on that score." Mason held out his right hand, palm down, to assure that he wasn't a threat. Order leaned forward, sniffing the outstretched hand. Satisfied that Mason wasn't a threat Order began licking his hand. Mason chuckled and gave Order a friendly pat on the head. "Good boy." Order looked pleased.

"We'll take you to your quarters now. Your boxes arrived here before you did and your luggage is there as well. Your gear is in our armory. We'll give you an hour to freshen up and change before taking you to see General Hawk." Flint said as he led the way.

"Nice meeting you Major. See you later Jaye, Flint, Law. And you too, Order!" Cover Girl cooed as she knelt down and hugged Order who barked happily and began licking Cover Girl's face. Flint and Lady Jaye laughed as they lead Mason to a bank of elevators Mason just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hawk will get someone to give you the full guided tour after you've had time to settle in. Right now we're going to the BOQ (Bachelor Officer's Quarters) four levels down." Lady Jaye said as she entered a code into the elevator panel.

"Four levels…just how big is this place anyway? Beginning to think I'm in the TARDIS." Mason's head was nearly spinning now.

"We've heard that from a few people." Flint replied, smiling knowingly. "Trust me the place is huge. You most likely won't see all of it given your status as an exchange officer."

"Understandable. What can I expect over the next few days though?" Mason asked.

"Like I said, after you meet Hawk and the rest of the command staff, you'll be given a formal tour of the PIT, followed by an orientation briefing on our enemies, especially Cobra." Flint and Lady Jaye both saw Mason flinch slightly when Cobra was mentioned but said nothing for the moment. "You'll get to meet more of the team a time goes by, usually during training sessions." LJ added.

"When do I start training?" Mason asked.

"Day after tomorrow." Flint said. "After the debriefing and orientation, you'll be taken to see Doc in the Infirmary for a full physical. Then we start with our early morning PT session with Beach Head, who you'll be meeting shortly. Then we'll run you through the gun range and hand to hand combat training and other stuff. Couple days from now we'll show you our array of vehicles."

"Can't wait." Mason said. Then his stomach growled audibly. "I'm guessing lunch is part of the deal? Or would that be dinner?" He looked at his watch and realized he was still in Mountain Standard Time.

"Don't worry we'll feed you. Roadblock is in charge of the kitchen tonight and he'll make sure you get a decent dinner." Jaye stated as they got out of the elevator and headed down the corridor past an MP who stood and saluted as they passed. They passed several doors until they reached their destination.

"You'll need this." Flint reached into his front shirt pocket and produced a key card on a chain. "This is your door key so don't loose it." He handed it to Mason.

"For now you'll have limited access to areas of the PIT such as the Infirmary or Mess Hall. You'll be escorted around for a while until you get your bearings. Once we complete our assessment you'll be granted further access. Any questions?"

Mason thought about it. "Quite a few actually, but they can keep until after I meet the General. So I'd better get ready then."

"We'll be down the hall by the MP's desk while you change. Oh, one more thing." Jaye added. She had written Mason's name and rank onto a sign beside the door to his quarters. There was a blank space underneath. "Have you thought of a code name yet?"

Mason thought about it for a minute or so. Then it came to him. He'd enjoyed watching repeats of an old western series on TV when he was a kid, and was happy to have found the complete series on DVD a few months ago. He even used the name of the main character as a radio call sign for a while. He turned to Flint and Lady Jaye and smiled.

"Call me Paladin."

Author's Notes: Okay first new chapter of the first new story that I've written in years. Just seeing if I can still do this. Gone through so much stuff in my life during the last few years, most of which I wouldn't wish upon anybody.

Been wanting to write something for so long now. Some of my old stories are so dated now it's ridiculous. Had a few stories that I started and never finished, not to mention put up and taken down by me so many times that I'm surprised I even still have an account on .

Going to take it slowly for the first few chapters, get our new hero used to his new surroundings before he gets to meet Cobra for the first time. Or is it the first time? Ah, you'll just have to wait.

So what to expect? Intrigue? Funny stuff? Maybe some romance? Action, definitely action. Can't have a Joe story without it. Okay it might be possible, but maybe not as interesting.

So thoughts, ideas, and constructive criticism only please. Hope to get another chapter out soon.


End file.
